Spy and Assassin Academy
by NeverEndingImagination1210
Summary: In this story Bella is a spy and so is Edward. They got into an academy for spies and assassins. Bella is both. ALL HUMAN. I adopted this story from Kitten5772. Currently on Hold, till I get inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Twilight, if I did Jasper and Edward would be mine ;).**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%~%~*~%*~%*~*%~%*~%***

In this first chapter she is 13 years old unless it tells you

Make my day and review away.

Chapter 1: Looking back

Last year on February 8, 2011 me and my family were attacked you might not see this as much of a problem but considering my parents jobs it was.

My mother was an assassin, the best, no one ever tried to kill her they would lose in an instant.

My father Charlie Swan, was a spy, also the best there was no point in searching for him or his family you would never find him.

But somehow these people did.

It was late at night I had been sleeping for a few hours when I heard a a window being broken. I got immediately up and put in my 'special' contacts lense and snuck down stairs. I peered into the living room and found out that it was dark. There were men standing around my parents. My mom looked over at me, I clamped my mouth shut 3 times fast making the contacts turn, everything that moved, red. My mother and father did the same. My mother started kicking and flipping the men. My father did the same. One of them noticed me.

"Get the girl!" He screamed

"NO" Both my parents screamed

We had been been preparing for this my parents knew that one day someone would try to take me. I am a the daughter of the top assassin and spy why wouldn't someone want to take me.

As they tried to get to me my parents fought off a few while I started to attack. I saw two come at me from either side do I got down in the splits and let them crash into one another. I jumped up and got I a few more. My mother wasn't doing to well I tried to stop a few men from getting her but I wasn't fast enough. Three men all at the same time shocked her with 300 watts of electricity and she fell to them ground. I could tell she had

already die of a heart attack.

"MOM"

"Run Bella Run!" my dad yelled

I left as fast as I could I ran to get to the garage ,which was 3 miles from here. No big Deal. After I got about a mile away I heard an explosion I knew it was my dad sacrificing his self to protect me. After about a half a mile I saw a car it was following me I took out my gun,yes gun, and shot at it. I took out the front tires and the car came to a halt. I stopped, a man got out, I knew who it was, it was the seeker. He searches for children like me talented the way I am, he brings them to an academy to be trained and grow up to be like my parents...were.

"Bella" He called I already knew his name, Chase Chalets.

I walk out into the street he was standing it the street in front of the car with a few of the other kids he has found and is bring back. There were 2 girls, and 3 boys. The first girl had long blond hair and was very beautiful, the second was small and petite with brownish short hair sticking up everywhere. They first boy was tall and looked like the blond girl he had short curly blond hair, the next boy was muscular and didn't look his age which I expected to be around mine. The last boy had copper colored messy hair and was very cute.

"What do want Chase I'm in the middle of a little issue here" I gestured to my house which had smoke coming up from it.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything that was my FATHER dumbass!"

"Were are your parents?"

"DEAD!"

There was a silence as I felt a signal tear slide my cheek, I just left it. They all gave me a sympathetic look especially the cute boy.

"Oh sorry for your loss"

"Yeah whatever just forget it"

"Stubborn" I heard the cute one mumble

"Who are they god dammit there starring at me like I have three freaking heads!"

They all looked away expect the cute one he was looking me up and down and a small smirk emerged at his lips. I look down and saw that my skinny jeans were ripped and torn up and I was still wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt. Oh now it make sense.

"Rosalie, Alice , Jasper, Emmett and the one on the end ogling you is Edward."He gesture to all of them and Edward look mortified as his siblings chuckled at him as did I.

"Whats wrong Eddie you like little miss brown eyes." Edward then jumped on Emmett's back and wrestled him to the ground and stood up like nothing happened

I just rolled my eyes and had a great idea

"Hey chase I know why your here and there is only one way to get me to come with you and plus you don't have a car anymore so..."

"Well, what is it?"

"Your going to have to catch me, all of you"They starred at me while Edward smirked

"That sounds like fun" Edward then said

"Well good luck" I then took off and I could here chase talking to Edward while they ran after me.

"Edward what did you do she can run faster than anyone I ever met" It was true I am a fast runner

"Oh well here we go"

I just laughed at them and I know Edward heard me.

"Damn Bella your fast" I heard Edward call from behind me

We, well Edward and I, reached the garage with in minutes I stopped almost instantly and he ran into me and we fell to the ground laughing. He stood up and I rolled backward and did a flip on to my feet while he starred at me amazed.

"Wow"

"Ha thanks...why are you starring at me?" He was so ogling me again

"Hmm no reason your just... you know...pretty." I stopped and then smirked at him.

"Well your cute" he then smiled the biggest smile I have ever saw at me

The other then showed up ha they were all huffing and puffing. I lead them into my garage and stopped in front of my 2 cars a Red Ferrari and a black Lamborghini**. **They stood there with there mouthed hanging open.

"Chase you drive in the Ferrari with whoever and lead the way"

"Well who want to ride with me?" I ask

"ME" Edward and Alice said while everyone else ran inside the Ferrari

"K get in you two" Edward got in the passenger seat and Alice sat in the back

"Let's go" I said stepping in

"YOU CAN DRIVE!" Edward exclaimed

"Age is but a number baby" he laughed at this

We spent two hours driving out to Ohio, Cincinnati it would have taken longer but me and chase drive like maniacs.

"We're here" I said getting out

"Wow you drive like a crazy person" Edward said

"Ah thanks"I said a little sarcastically while giving him a kiss on the cheek he blushed

"Haha Bella you better not do that you'll make Eddie boy here faint" I laughed as I watch Edward stumble to walk

"Shut up Emmett" I heard him mutter which made me laugh harder

OOH IDEA

"Ah Edward its okay" I said with major sarcasm while giving a small peck on the lips

He then had a huge smirk on his face and he was stumbling more which made everyone laughed at him

I can tell this will be an interesting year.

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~**

**Well I uploaded the chapter. This story I have adopted from Kitten5772. Kitten5772 has great stories. Check them all out. I'll upload the next one soon.**


	2. Lunch

**Well here's the next chapter.**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%**

**BPOV**

So its been a year since the day I arrived here at S.A.A (Spy and Assassin Academy) and met my best friends Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Alice, Edward, Jasper and and I are all now 16. Rose and Emmett are now 17. I was on my way to lunch.

All my friends and I sit at a table in the corner of the 'cafeteria'.

"Sup Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose..." I greeted until I realized Emmett and Rose weren't there.

"Making out" Edward said

I learned a lot about them like Alice, Edward, And Emmett are blood Siblings. Also Jasper and Rose are adopted and are twins.

"Of course they are" We all laughed

"Oh goody here comes Jacob, Lauren, and Jessica" We all groaned. See they are like our rivals at this school.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said

"What do you want Jacob, come for a rematch" Ha. I always beat him when we practice

"No dumb ass, _I _came to tell Eddie that you that he looks cute today" Lauren said, I started laughing my ass off.

"Eddie?" I asked

"Don't call me that" he said

"Sowy Eddie, oh and looks like someone has a stalker." I said trying not to laugh while he glared at me

"Oh and Isabella you look as gross as ever today." Jacob said that stopped my laughing

"You'd better shut it Jacob." I said standing up

"What are going to do about it, get your daddy to- oh wait that's right."

That's all it took and I jumped and pushed him to the ground I stood up. He tried stand but I pushed him down with my foot hard enough to knock the air out of him.

"Don't ever speak of my parents like that again or I will do far worse." With that I walked out of the cafeteria with everyone staring half with amusement and half with surprise.

While I walked out I heard a male velvety voice say "Well...that was hot" I turned around soon enough to see that Edward had said it. I just smirked at him and he BLUSHED. I continued walking out.

I spent the rest of the night in my dorm till of course my room mate which just happens to be Alice came in.

"Bella…"

**~%*~%~*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~*%~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%**

**I'll upload soon. Please review. You know you want too**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Twilight**

**~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*%~*%~*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~*%*~%*~~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%~*~%*%*~%~*%~*%~*~%*~%*~%*~%*%~%*~%*%~*%~*%*~%*~%*~*%~%*~%*%~%~~%*~*%~%*~%*~%*~***

"Bella….." Alice said

"Alice…." I responded

"Bella that was so cool! Well I wasn't able to see it but I heard that it was so cool" A booming voice that could only be Emmet ran in and picked me up. Spinning me around causing me to laugh.

"Thanks Emmet. Can you put me down now?"

"Sure."

"So, how was your lunch Emmet and Rosalie?" I smirked and sat on my bed.

"Um….." They both responded which caused us all to laugh at their red faces.

"So how was your day?" i asked

" I was stalked by Lauren and Jessica" Edward answered

" I was stalked by some guys." Rosalie answered

"I scared off a couple guys" Emmet answered

" I checked out the new history wing in the library." Jasper answered

" I was with him studying for an exam in one of my classes." Alice answered

"Well, you all know what I was doing today." I answered

"Yeah" they all said with a smile

"Ok, well I would love to talk more but I go to go to bed so by the time I count to three everyone who should not be here should be gone."

I closed my eyes and started to count.

"One."

I heard nothing.

"Two."

Discussion.

"Three."

When my eyes opened the door closed with a bang and only Alice was left.

I changed into my pajamas, crawled into bed and fell asleep. I just wish I new what would have happened the next day so I could prepare.

**~%*~%*%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%%~%~%*~%*%*~%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*%~*%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*%*~%*~%*%*~%~%*%*~%*~%*%*%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%*~%~%%*~%*%*%*~%*~%**%%*~%*~%*~%***

**I'm sorry I didnt upload this sooner! Sorry but I kinda lost interest in this story but then this great idea came to me and I started to write again. 3-6 reviews to upload**


	4. Authors note

**Hey. Sorry for everyone who thought this would be a new chapter but I all be putting this story on hold for now.**

**I am super busy with school and my Science State exams in a couple weeks. I won't be able to write for seven stories, three on fan fiction and one on fiction press and three that I have been thinking/writing of. So I will be putting this one on hold till possibly the end of June.**

**Sorry! I hate to stop my writing but I have no choice. Sorry!**


	5. Author's note

Hello! It's me! Wow it's been a while, huh? Been like two years, if I think about it. Well, let's get down to business.

I will be continuing this story.

Plain and simple, I'm going to finish them.

Sorry about no updates in two years but I lost track and sight of where this story is going to go forth. So that is when I just had no motivation to write and then just stopped writing. Then I told myself I have to continue cause it's my job to finish the ideas I believed in and posted. I just...never got around to actually start writing them out. In other words, I procrastinated. I procrastinated like I have never procrastinated before. Well I have procrastinated greatly before; tell that to my last minute summer break projects that made me do so poorly in my classes. I mean, it's not hard for me to read a 300-page book but I just never really feel like reading things people are forcing me to read.

Anyway, before I get sidetracked again, I will continue. I don't know when exactly I will update again with an actual chapter but trust me it's coming. I already have sight of where this story is headed…it's just going to take me a while to write down my thoughts and put them in a chapter.

But, I will be stripping the story from the beginning to its current chapter and re-writing it.

I started writing my fan fiction when I was thirteen and currently I am fifteen. I've changed. My writing has changed and so have my ideas. I'm not thirteen anymore. And frankly whenever I look or even think about the chapters I have written I just cringe and feel disgusted with myself. This also contributes as to why I haven't gotten around to writing new chapters.

But to stay with the point I will be continuing.

I am NOT going to take down the story and repost it.

I will write new chapters and while writing new chapters I will be replacing the old ones with newly written chapters. Still the same chapter just better in the quality of how it was written.

So, that's all I have to say, for now at least.

Expect new chapters, not too soon but soon. Maybe in January? It depends how quickly I can form chapters.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by and followed and favorite this story as well as reviewed.

To the new ones thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites.

I'll see you guys soon.

Any questions? Please, feel free to message me.

Happy Holidays!

Boop,

Delia


End file.
